Caerula Sanguis
Caerula Sanguis (カエルラ・サングウィス Kaerura Sanguwisu?''', Latin for "blue blood") is the grand daughter of Himuro Kyousuke. History Her mother, would run away from the Kyousuke Clan due to her rejection from a head of the Clan (though many see it as her rejecting him). She relocated and settled in Hong Kong.Eventually, she would fall in love with a Chinese man with ties to the Triad, and the two would give birth to Caerula. Caerula's father's whereabouts are still not known, her mother died in a plane crash when she was a child. This caused her to be at a turmoil of loneliness, though eventually, she would be taken in by her grandfather and being accepted into the Kyousuke clan as a result. Though she initially rebuffed her grandfather’s attempts to win her over to his cause she met her match when she met Taiki Kurosaki a powerful college of her grandfather. Agreeing to accede to traditions if he could ten of her attacks, Taiki sustained nine, winning Caerula over. Being welcomed and given hope after such a lonely, defenceless experience, she promised to her grandfather never to disappoint him, as he had given everything back to her. Taiki madeher feel loved and seeing as he protects her like a father, she later gives him her father's hat. She points out, it would be better for someone to wear it, than putting it away somewhere. She adds, that he looks like her father sometimes. He then teases her, saying he would have to help her again in fights. Hearing this she gets mad, telling him to give the hat back, to which he replies that he would never return it.[2] Unfortunately Caerula views quickly classed with Himuro’s ruthlessness in his bid to control the Rising Phoenix. Although she tried to mediate with he he told her, that he is worried, whether she is no different from the disappointment given to him by his daughter (Caerula's mother). Eventually she tried to leave the clan but was stopped by Taiki. This led to a prolonged and deadly fight between the two, which resulted in Taiki utilizing Haganekifu to its fullest to combat against Caerula’s devastating attacks, as well as the destruction of the cliff. Caerula sustain substantial injuries but with renewed determination she managed to finish Taiki off with a final blow. After receiving his dying injunction to continue living, Caerula was attacked by Himuro and fell into the river below, falling into a coma. Caerula did not die as she was saved from drowning by another subordinate of Himuro on his orders. They treated her wounds and hid her away near the City. When she fully recovered she began wandering the Earth from one place to another, taking odd jobs from here and there before moving on. Personality After her mothers death Caerula maintained a highly independent, proud, and cold demeanor, not forming any attachments with anyone. She maintained this independence by refusing to summit to the traditions of the Kyousuke clan. Her attitude changed after she met Taiki and was unable to defeat him as a result of his mastering the Haganekifu a technique allowing him to increase the durability of his skin to withstand damage. Tasting defeat for the first time, Taiki was the only person that Vilma fell in love with. Following his death, she was able to continue on and did not return to her former personality. Caerula's attitude towards The Rising Phoenix evolved over time. As a result of her mothers death, she came to share Himuro's philosophy that they were evil. However because her experiences differed from his, her distrust and resentment towards them were not as ingrained. After her grandfathers betrayal she began to see him for the evil man he was. Caerula's had much time to think and much time to grow as an individual. Thus, her outlook is very mature and takes the long view into account always. She takes her responsibility quite seriously, and neither wavers nor rushes headlong when action is needed. Likewise, her diction and expressed thoughts are well-reasoned and calm, and her powers (see below) ensure that she almost never makes mistakes. Her emotions are controlled, not eradicated, however, no matter how collected her exterior might seem. She cares deeply for humanity as a whole. She also has something of a temper, though she's learned to control it to a high degree. As a martial artist, she is a rigid perfectionist, and demands nothing less than the best. Pride and training mean a lot to her, and she is quite earnest in her pursuit of perfection as a warrior and teacher. There is, however, a slight teasing side to her, as she sometimes enjoys playing practical jokes, especially on children. Earning Caerula's trust is actually quite simple, considering her abilities. However, she makes her decisions quickly, and any who don't make the cut initially are unlikely to gain it soon after she shuns them. Betrayal of her trust is something she doesn't take lightly, and likewise she is very much committed to her friends and allies. If she gives her word, it is ironclad. Only fate itself would sway her. Abilities Caerula is a highly skilled martial artist, a student of "48 schools and 125 divisions" of kung fu5. She is a formidable fighter who fights with dual jian, but is also extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. Eight Block Death Gate Array Her long history of combat experience enables her to anticipate and counter her opponents while taking into account the surroundings and all possibilities. Her training allowed her to pace her opponent and memorize their attack pattern in order for her to react before the opponent can. Her initial training was mental focus and battle meditation in order to improve her logical prediction and move-reading capabilities. The essence of this training is the mastery of a heightened state of mind and body that actually allows the brain to accept more input from the senses and send commands along nerve paths at an equally accelerated rate, allowing Caerula to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. There are areas of our minds, bodies and souls that are waiting to be unlocked. We gain the keys as we grow and learn. As the Jinx’s mind expands, she will seem to experience time at a slower rate. This allows her to not only read the timing of her opponent’s attack, but she can also tell what kind and even what angle of their attacks are coming her way. It’s enough to offset any speed handicap. Mental and physical exercises have made access to this "time expansion" progressively easier. When we are aware of ourselves and of others who are in our daily life we become linked by a common bond of social interaction that binds society together in compassion and overlapping needs. But a sense that goes beyond this is to be aware of the universe outside of ourselves to perceive the flow of psychic currents and by this means gain the ability to interact with others and our environment. The so-called 'Sixth Sense' is really a complex assortment of different functional abilities that all rely upon the mind and spirit linking together. Learning to harness and channel this sense can make you truly formidable and a vastly more capable Man of Wisdom. By combinig both these aspects of her training she has developed a flawless tactic she terms the Eight-Block Death Gate Array. By controlling the eight gates of heaven (chance), earth (terrain), and man (personality), she lures her enemy into a situation from which defending against a killing strike is impossible, termed the Death Gate. No one can evade its reach. Poke here and opponent goes this way. Say that and they get angry, pull back here and they let it go to their head. Human’s never change their ingrained reflexes and so they can never change the outcome even if they do figure out the trick behind the Death Gate Array. Shingan A true warrior doesn't need anything of that to see, only the understanding of someone that had lost any mean of physical perception. Time does not truly exist it is a trick of the mind that adds motion and depth to what would otherwise be empty space without variation or rhythm. Matter is energy that vibrates like a bell and a rhythm of its own. When locked in the form of a stone it becomes a network of interlacing patterns. Think of a diamond that is the hardest of all substances, But within its crystal matrix lays a hidden flaw that can be found with the mind, not the eye. The eyes deceive and the words of men are lies, but the heart shall never lie, and in that truth we find the path that leads us to the point of awakening. The Shingan doesn’t use the ears, nor any other physical sense. It doesn’t need a sixth or even the seventh sense. It doesn’t see or feel the air moving in a way for it to face up enemies moves and weapons. It doesn’t need to see, or even feel it’s beyond that to a point that is unable to be understood. It feels through the heart. It is the heart that allows it to see beyond the mere limits of the physical realm. What we see with our eyes are nothing more than objects and forms, mere reflections of light that inform the brain of their existence through electrochemical interaction. In reality you are not seeing them at all, merely receiving sensory information that formed an audio-visual pattern in the mind like a reflection of the world inside of a mirror. Mere sensualism is not a proper way to describe the harmony of the world, nor could it tell one of the living essences. They are not quantifiable things, and as ineffably qualifiable as they are their value to the individual is not the same thing as their value to the Cosmos. You must look beyond the form, beyond the impression to the reality that underlay them. It was all just patterns of energy, some set into frames held in place by a careful balance of opposing forces, the yin and yang of existence. They exist independent of one’s awareness, and yet are far more than the average person perceives. True warriors must look beyond their frame, look deep into themselves and finally began to see the complex network of energy matrices and force lines that fill the air like waves of heat or magnetism. The step to mastering shingan is becoming fully aware of one’s environment reading the flow of ki, thereby becoming not only able to commune with nature and understand their surroundings, but sense the presence and movements of the people and animals around them as well by reading the pulse of life energy within their bodies .When this is accomplished user can feel the ions of energy in the air swirling all around them, the wind in their face, the sun when it beats down on them and the rolling of the oceans, restless and eternal. The elements reach out to them, filling them with their ki. Using this user's opponent unknowingly give away their location, targets, attacks and every thought that comes to their mind to make a perfect counter attack. Through the Heart of Eyes user gains incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. Adapts at this technique can track even the quickest opponents, additionally it grants the user exceptional analytical powers, allowing them to instinctively pick up on various visual clues with little difficulty. Caerula has developed her sixth sense to full Clairvoyance with all the abilities associated with it. *scrying':'' to use objects to view distant events or persons. Though this can be blocked by a strong sealing spell. *''sight sharing:'' to view another user of clairvoyance sight. *''1st person perception: to see things via another person's eyes. *3rd person perception: to see yourself or others from a narrator's perspective. She can sense absolutely everything around him, nullifying any speed advantage an opponent may have over her 7. Techniques '''Anti-gun combat:' It’s too late when you look at bullets and then make some actions. Enemy’s anger comes with a bullet. It can’t be explained in a scientific way, but there is a heightened consciousness when shooting. So she just senses it and puts a sword in the bullets path to repel them. But professionals shoot feint shots with dead shots. And continually shooting at full speed it’s impossible to guard against it all. So she just guards critical point and close up to the enemy at risk the smallest reaction of fear or hesitation can be deadly. The distance that she can counter against a gunman is 5 steps for rifles 10 steps for hand guns. ' ' Koukikou (硬気功, Hard Breathing): A breathing technique in which one absorbs the ki surrounding their body, to completely rejuvenate their body. All injuries, no matter how severe or otherwise lethal will be removed instantly and leave its user bursting with health and vitality. No signs of injury will remain and even old scars will be erased. Thanks to this Caerula's acquired regenerative ability can regenerate lost limbs over time and revive her from catastrophic injuries that appear to be fatal, such as her injuries sustained following her fight with Taiki Kurosaki. This technique also allows her to absorb and transfer Ki from one person to another. She can also promote a form of internal healing by massaging the body of another and absorbing their internal energy. Qin-na: Techniques used in the Chinese martial arts that control or lock an opponent's joints or muscles/tendons so he cannot move, thus neutralizing the opponent's fighting ability. Chin Ryu Wein Peun: By putting iron filings on a sword that has a strong magnetism it becomes a steel whip. Chi Kong Lou Su Zhen: She places her sword on the ground and starts twisting her whole body incredibly fast like a big snake slithering. What is left of her power bit by bit is put it into the blade. The sword is twisted and coiled until it looks like a spring and released in one burst. The technique concentrates radial motion at one point like a drill. This technique was said to have been derived from the Takayanaki clans legendary technique Uraate. ' ' Ronin Pien Pao: Using the Chin Ryu Wein Peun Caerula scoops up 6 bullets either by shooting them herself or by blocking and redirected her Opponents shoots. Then she uses it to fire them into the vital areas of opponent’s skull. Kinetic Activation: Caerula is is incredible skilled at redirecting opponents momentum. Notes She will replace Kwon Shin She is based off of Caerula Sanguis from Battle Angle Alita. Her name is kept due to the fact that she kept having to change it while hiding from Himuro Category:Characters Category:Quantum Chaos